In article surveillance systems of the type referred to above, the markers have generally been single status, i.e., no means have been provided to enable deactivation, thus requiring outright destruction, such as by being cut in half, etc. in order to render the marker undetectable. It has been proposed to provide a marker having a fusible link as a part of the resonant circuit such that by melting the link, the circuit is physically and irreparably made incomplete or altered to prevent its detection. See, for example, Lichtblau, U.S. Pat. No. 3,810,147. In that patent, Lichtblau proposes a marker including at least two circuits resonant at different frequencies together with a fusible link. Energy may thus be absorbed at a high power level at one frequency to melt the link, making that circuit path incomplete, thus altering the resonant frequency of the other resonant circuit so that it cannot be detected. In a companion patent, U.S. Pat. No. 4,021,705, Lichtblau proposes additional fusible links which when melted, form circuits having still further resonant frequencies.